dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jackson Price
'''Jackson Price '''Is a young devil who is a member of Aradian Grimoire's Peerage, the boyfriend to Miranda Seichool, and the wielder of the Sacred Gear, The Spear of Time Appearance Jackson has a teenager-like body with spiky hair and eyebrows. At his forehead, his hair is red, while at the rest, it's blue that goes down to his shoulders and his eyebrows are blue as well and has orangeish eyes. He wears a plain black T-shirt that is covered by a red and white hoodie that has a silver zipper that is circularish as well as yellow trimmings for his pockets and has black fingerless gloves on both of his hands. He wears black jeans that are tucked to almost his ankles. He wears red shoes that are also blue with a yellow line in the middle. When he has the Spear of Time on his hands. Everything remains the same because of how he hasn't accessed the Spear's true power before when the 1st wielder used it against Dormin. When he wears The Armor of Time, his whole body changes to a grey suit of armor with light yellow all over his body. He has 2 lens on his face that make him able to see, and has spikes everywhere on his body. When he was in his Blinding Rage Mode, his eyes changed red Personality Jackson has a childish-teenager-like personality, always trying and learning new things and being with his friends and people in Aradian Grimoire's Peerage. When he's alone, he is like a normal devil, except he still wants to try and learn new things while being alone. He's always funny, even when eating his food, and acts like a child sometimes which makes Aradian Grimoire annoyed sometimes along with the others. When he found out about Rias Gremory's boyfriend, Issei Hyoudou, and how he died by Silas Kasslehoffe, He told Rias with a serious look that he would avenge Issei's death by killing him with Percival Von Kasslehoffe. Jackson and Percival agreed to help, and they did. They haven't killed him yet though. When he was defeated by Dormin, who actually revealed to him that he killed his parents, he became enraged and went berserk on him, almost killing Miranda Seichool and the others from his peerage. After getting knocked out by him after a few days passed, Jackson now had a sad yet very heartbroken personality. Which made him cry for the 1st time in 10 years. History Being born a Orphan Jackson Price was born from 2 unnamed parents. His parents died a few days later after he was born, and he was cared and raised by a mysterious man who wielded a very ancient weapon, which was actually the Sacred Gear, The Spear of Time. After a few years had passed, Jackson was taught to become a devil by the mysterious man. And was taught to wield the Spear of Time, even though he was 8 years old when he was taught to become a devil. Jackson was continued on being raised by the mysterious man, who revealed himself to be the Creator of the Spear of Time. Being able to wield the Spear of Time After he was around 13 years old. Jackson was able to wield the spear of time normally instead of like a child. The mysterious man was pleased about this and decided to raise him as a son. He trained with him every day and he taught him the expert stuff about wielding the Spear of Time. Before he was able to show him the Spear's true power. They we're attacked by a Cryo Demon that took the shape of a ravenous wolf-like beast and the beast killed The mysterious man, and leaving Jackson to roam around looking for someone or somewhere to go to. Meeting Aradian Grimoire After wandering around, looking for something or somewhere to go, he found himself with a devil named Aradian Grimoire, and she asked if he would join her peerage. Jackson declined her request and then walked away, but then saw the wolf-like beast that killed his foster father. After using a little bit of the Spear of Time's power against the beast. Aradian was impressed, and actually asked again if he would join her peerage. After thinking for a few days, Jackson accepted her request, and was named a pawn of her peerage. Jackson was confused on what a pawn was, and Aradian explained that it was basically the ace of all the chess pieces -More Coming Soon- Powers/Abilities Expert Spear Wielding Agility Jackson is capable of using the Spear of Time, and any other spear. Jackson is really great at wielding a spear, because of his training with his foster father. And has learned special techniques from him, ever since he was 10 years old. He is able to do front and back thrusts, left and right swings, and also very unique techniques and combos. Ice Magic Jackson was taught Ice Magic by Seroshu Mizukage, and decided to wear a magician's uniform with a red hat, and a red cape. Leaving his black shirt on. Jackson carries a staff and wields it like a spear, and the tip of the staff he got from a magician is shaped like a spear, so he even uses it like a spear. He only uses ice magic, when he has the staff on him The Blood Tears/Blinding Rage Mode When Jackson was cursed by Vladstix Leviathan, his eyes changed red and then he started to cry blood. The Blood Tears would make anyone cry with him, even if they are tough. The Blood Tears were said to be a curse though, making them lose their blood, making them bloodless. This was cured though by Miranda's crying, which was said to be filled with tears of her mother. This also was known as the Blinding Rage Mode. Making him unable to control any of his emotions, personalities, and flashbacks as well. This leads him to go on a rampage and start crying blood whenever he goes berserk. Sometimes though when he's alone, the blood tears still appear, it's just that his emotions are now sadness and loneliness Equipment The Spear of Time The Spear of Time is Jackson's Sacred Gear. It was originally created by his foster father, and was used for the 1st time during the Great Devil War against Dormin and his Cryo Demons. His foster father, defeated Dormin with the Spear's true powers, and exiled Dormin to the darkest depths of the Netherworld, leaving some of his minions to flee and never come back. The Spear has the ability to stop time for only 30 seconds. And also has the power to change shape and transform into 2 "Chrono-Daggers". Jackson only used a fragment of it's true power, that is being, The Spear can freeze time forever until the wielder stabs the staff to the ground, making everything move again. The Spear of Time's rival is The Scythe of Destruction. And The Spear of Time also has a true form, which merges with the wielder to make armor. This was never used though by him, because of how his foster father was killed by the wolf-like Cryo Demon. The Armor of Time The Armor of Time is the Spear of Time's true form, transforming Jackson's whole body into a suit of armor with a helmet. The Armor of Time was used by his foster father during his battle against Dormin. He used The Armor of Time when he was badly injured in battle against Dormin when he accessed his true form. The Armor of Time was said to be the strongest Sacred Gear to counter the Scythe of Destruction, and was also meant to almost rival a god. The Armor of Time though had something evil inside. Whenever a wielder went berserk, or enraged, the armor would transform the wielder into a ravenous wolf. Jackson never went berserk or enraged though, but has suffered from 1 thing that made him fear anything, The Blood Tears. Trivia * Jackson Price is Yuga Mikado from Future Card Buddyfight Ace * Jackson and Mason both love to watch TV together, because they imagine it like it's a sleepover * Jackson and Mason have a brotherly relationship ]] Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Aradian Grimoire's Peerage Category:Fanon Male Characters